bonevillefandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdok
Kingdok was the ruler of the Rat Creatures and a slave puppet of The Hooded One. He was succeeded by King Agak after his death. Backround Not much is known about Kingdok's past except that he fought in the great war, and that he ate Thorn's Mother and Father. Out From Boneville Kingdok makes his first appearance in this book. Kingdok wakes The Two Rat Creatures to tell them that since Phoney a.k.a. the one who bears the star was last seen in their territory, The Hooded One has summoned them to a high council to explain why this happened, and they go. Kingdok is seen at the council with The Hooded One, who sends every rat creature in the valley to attack Gran'ma Ben's Farm. Eyes of the Storm Kingdok locates the Two Stupid Rat Creatures who have been in hiding ever since the fiasco at The Cow Race. At first, he appears angry with them, but is actually proud, and gives them a sack of rabbits to eat. Later, Kingdok reports to his master, The Hooded One, and informs her that the girl who lives with Rose Harvestar "the old cow woman" is the princess. The Hooded One states that she already knows this, and harshly tells Kingdok to leave her so she can speak with The Locust. The Dragonslayer The two Rat Creatures attack Thorn, Fone Bone, and Gran'ma Ben in the forest. Gran'ma Ben is able to pin one of them down, and he starts to spill out information about their plans. Kingdok comes, and calls them traitors for spilling their guts. Kingdok then knocks Fone Bone and Thorn out of the way and picks up Gran'ma Ben with his jaws and throws her deeper into the forest. Kingdok follows her and throws her against another tree. He is about to kill her, when all of the sudden, Thorn comes in and cuts Kingdok's right arm off. He lets off a loud scream of pain, and falls over and faints. A few minutes later, the two Rat Creatures come and freak out becuase they think Kingdok is dead. They use some leaves to stop his arm from bleeding, and then decide to run away and hide... again. They leave Kingdok and run into the woods. Later, Kingdok recovers and his present when The Hooded One rallies her men to fight. She orders Kingdok to find Thorn and the three Bones and capture. Kingdok wants to confront the Great Red Dragon, but The Hooded One will not allow this and orders Kingdok to his mission. Rock Jaw: Master of the Eastern Border When Roque Ja delivers the Bones to Kingdok, Kingdok refuses to give him a proper reward, instead snapping his jaws in the mountain lion's face. As he leads the Bones away, Roque Ja, who is angry about not being rewarded, attacks Kingdok and rips out his tougue while the Bones escape. Old Man's Cave All the Rats believe that Fone Bone has killed Kingdok despite them seeing him being attacked by Roque Ja. When The Hooded One visits Roque at the Eastern Mountains Kingdok is revealed to be alive and well.Roque taunts Kingdok of him being unable to talk. He is shown to be keeping Kingdok's tounge as a trophy. Kingdok attempts to fight him but is pushed back by The Hooded One. The Hooded One makes a deal with Roque to capture the Bones and accepts. He runs off. Kingdok is at the ceremony with Briar(The Hooded One) to summon the Lord of the Locust by sacrificing Phoney Bone. After Briar realizes that she made a mistake Kingdok calls her a discrace in the eyes of the Locust. Ghost Circles As Thorn, Gran'ma Ben and the Bones are escaping the collpasing mountain, Kingdok(who is still on the mountain) chases them downhill, trying to kill them. He forces them into a cave. Gran'ma Ben intervenes and holds him off long enough to allow the others to escape, and Kingdok gives up in fury. Treasure Hunters Kingdok was waiting in a cave as Briar's backup plan should the Great Red Dragon come. Crown of Horns When Thorn is about to touch the crown of horns, she sees a damaged Kingdok by the crown of horns. Kingdok tells Thorn to kill him, Thorn disagrees, so Kingdok implies that he ate Thorn's parents while they were alive, making Thorn display a expression of sadness and rage, but Thorn still doesn't try to kill him. Thorn trys to touch the crown of horns, but Kingdok bites Thorn's leg, stopping thorn from touching the crown. Soon after Kingdok bites her, Thorn gets her sword and stabs Kingdok, ending Kingdok's life. Relationships Two Stupid Rat Creatures: Kingdok seems to dispise them, for they have gotten in the way various times. The Hooded One: Kingdok is a slave, used by Briar (Alias the Hooded One) to help in the war. The Lord of the Locusts: Although they have never seen or talked, Kingdok seems to praise him. Personality Kingdok is a complex character. He is a skilled leader, but somewhat of a coward. He isn't the nicest leader, though eventually, he grows careless and again sides with his people. At first, he was loyal, a character trait that faded as the series carried on, and he quickly turned into a charcter that was loyal to no one. Appearance Kingdok is a tall rat creature. His appearance changes during the series, at the end, he has a much bigger mouth. Abilities Gallery Trivia *He was modeled after a T-Rex. *He was the third charcter to die. Two other characters followed. *Out of the other rat kings and queens in the Valley, Kingdok is most likely the smartest and best of the others. Category:Characters Category:Rat Creatures Category:Original Series Category:Antagonist Category:Original Series Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains